The present disclosure relates to a processing device, a display system, a display method, and a program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-267185, which relates to the field of computer graphics (CG), discloses an image display device that displays a three-dimensional (3D) object to be displayed in three dimensions. This image display device includes a rendering unit that converts polygonal data of a 3D object into two-dimensional (2D) pixel data. It should be noted that the 2D pixel data includes brightness value data and depth data representing information on a depth direction. The brightness value data is formed as data that is associated with the coordinates of a respective pixel and represents its brightness value and color (RGB).
In an IG (Image Generator) that generates the above-described CG video image, the brightness of each pixel can be set to any value from zero to infinity. However, there is a limit to the brightness of a display device (a display) that displays the CG video image. Further, the dynamic range (brightness and contrast) of the display device is constant. Therefore, it is very difficult to appropriately display virtual brightness of the CG video image.
For the interface (I/F) connecting the IG with the display device, a general-purpose interface such as an HDMI (Registered Trademark) (High Definition Multimedia Interface), a DisplayPort, a DVI (Digital Visual Interface), and an SDI (Serial Digital Interface) is often used for video signals. Further, a general-purpose I/F such as a LAN (Local Area Network) and an RS-232C is often used for control (i.e., for control signals). By controlling the brightness of the display device by using the above-described general-purpose I/F for control, the dynamic range can be expanded. However, it is very difficult to control the brightness on a frame-by-frame basis in a video image by using the above-described general-purpose I/F for control. Further, a video signal is not optimized by using the control of the brightness of the display alone. Therefore, there is a problem that the gradation property is poor, in particular, in dark video images.